


What should have happened after Age Of Ultron ended

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Slightly Out Of Character, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This in my mind i what should have happened after The Avengers defeated Ultron</p>
            </blockquote>





	What should have happened after Age Of Ultron ended

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so um this is my first fic in this Fandom so I'm really really sorrg if it sucks and if its short. It was just an idea that poppes within me I thought I wanted to share with ya'all. So hehe here it is...

The day was sunny, beautiful summer breeze passing by. But of course, you wouldn't feel any of that when you're cooped up indoors working on a project for lets say around 10 hours? Or more? Yes, that was Tony Stark for you. The Avengers Initiative has just finished up battling Ultron, with the help of The Vision of course, and Natasha was working with Steve on training the new ones back at the headquaters. Clynt was back with his family and finally taking his break he deserved, you know with the baby and all and the new room, the guy has his missions laid for him all right. Thor has returned to Asgard to settle some issues with himself and Tony...well thats where this story starts out from. Bruce left them hanging , taking a plane while fighting Ultron and crashing it off at Japan for god knows what reason but as suspected and quite obviously stated, he didn't want to be found or bothered with. Not after Natasha played out his feelings like so, he couldn't bear to be back.

But Tony wasn't having it, he was tracking down Bruce, fixing up the Tower AND repairing the suit all at one go while of course listening to sad music and drinking. He couldn't get Bruce of his mind, not one second. He was so mad at Natasha for all she had made Bruce feel that he wanted her to suffer but what he could he have possibly done to make that a reality? Nothing. Tony knew he was a mess, a huge one. The world yet again paid for his mistake, but he would never ever regret it as much as he should over all the time he spent with Bruce in the lab. Their relationship was platonic, but Tony sure as hell wanted more. 

"Sir, theres someone here to see you?" Jarvis mentioned through the PA system. "Not now.. I need to .. to.. do some more stuff" Tony half mumbled-half shouted out loud. He was pretty much wasted and upset so anymore complications wasn't needed at all. "But Sir... he insists that he should see you. He says its urgent.." Jarvis answer's back. Tony sighs and pushes himself up steady, trying to be as sober as possible and mumbled a "let him in" before walking towards his bedroom door. "Goddamn it, if this is another one of those-" Tony's sentence was cut short upon seeing Bruce standing outside his bedroom door, looking at him shyly. "Hi Tony. Guess who's back? Hah yeah... look I just wanted to ex-oomph!". Tony attacked Bruce with a kiss that startled him but soon enough he reciprocated back , cradling Tony's head and bringing their bodies closer, mouth in sync like they were made for each other. "Oh Tony, I'm sorry..." Bruce whispered into the kiss. "Don't be.. don't be.. I'm just.. glad you're here, I miss you so fucking much" Tony whispered back, leaving butterfly kisses all over Bruce's face. Bruce smiled and pulled Tony into a hug, nuzzling his face into the side of neck and inhaling the scent he missed. 

"Don't leave me again, please," Tony whispered into his lover's ear. "I won't , I promise you..." He whispered back. They broke apart, and Tony pulled Bruce with him into the room, where they stripped off their clothes and made love throughout the day and into the night, snuggling and basking in each other's warmth and love after that. "I love you, Bruce Banner, no matter what". "I love you too, Tony Stark, with all my heart".


End file.
